Love Deeper
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: he was a samurai, the last of a dying breed. a rare man of honor among many without. he wanted a master, someone respectful, and kind, someone to protect and give his life meaning. Uzu was what he got. time travel fic. fem naru/kakashi please read!
1. Chapter 1

Love Deeper-

Chapter one

It all started with a kiss. The soft shy touch of Miki's lips against her own, startling her, and making her shiver as she was pulled into his arms as his tongue slid along her bottom lip seeking entrance, but she pushed him away. Her violet eyes wide and suprised as she wiped her mouth in a subconcious effort to get his spit off of her mouth. "I like you Uzu-chan." He said as he stared at her.

She opened her mouth to ask him if he was high when her vision suddenly dimmed and a loud buzzing started in her ears. She wanted to tell him that she was flattered. That she liked him too, but she didn't like him that way. She might have told him, if she was'nt suddenly sucked down into darkness and vanished into thin air right before his eyes as if she had never been there at all.

The warring states era-

year 1565

The clanging of metal against metal made him smile as he brought his blade down at an arch aiming to sever the limb holding it as smoke drifted in their direction, the burning in his eyes made them tear up as his intended target parried his move and slashed at him, he jumped back just in time to avoid being fatally wounded, but not enough to escape injury. He hissed as he felt the enemies blade slice through the skin of his stomach, and silently berated himself for not wearing his armor for once.

Though in his defense he had'nt been aware that some other samurai were lurking around waiting to ambush wayward travelers and steal their riches, not that he really had anything to worry about since his riches were well hidden, and he was too much of a vindictive bastard to give them up to theifs.

He had come to the seedy little merchent town looking for a possible master, and work since the last one he had had fallen in combat after stealing his brother in laws wife and impregnating their young daughter. He brought his blade down, slicing through flesh and bone as he cleaved his enemy in half and turned to take care of the last two when he came face to face with a young woman with wide frightened violet eyes being held around the waist by one of the men that had attacked him, and froze.

What the hell were men of honor doing dragging an innocent woman into this mess? He wondered as he watched the one holding the girl press his lips against her pale cheek and roughly palm one of her breasts and felt sick, knowing that no matter what he did the odds of the girl escaping a fate worse than death were'nt good. But that didn't mean that he could'nt try to help her.

"Look what I found Mizuki-sama. A lovely little flower in need of plucking." The man laughed as the girl kicked her feet and tried to pry his arm from around her. Her struggles amusing the two theives.

"Let go of me!" She snapped as she felt the man press his lips against her neck, directly over the pulse in her neck making her skin crawl at the contact, and pissing her off at the same time as she watched the two men with swords start slashing at each other in a leathal dance that distracted her from her plight long enough to realise that she was in real trouble here. _One of them was going to die. Maybe both of them._ No. She shook her head as panic welled up in her chest. She didn't want to see someone die! She didn't even like it when people got hurt! Though she could make an exception for the guy touching her. The pig.

"Which one of you is a good man?" She blurted out rather suddenly and the man with the silver hair faultered for a second and got his upper arm cut open for his efforts before he could move to jump away. He looked at his bleeding arm then gave her a dirty look, and she paled a bit and cringed.

Right so the silver guy is a good man, that means that these other two are'nt. Not that she had a doubt about the one fondling her, speaking of she really should do something about that. She felt something warm and wet slid along the skin of her neck and growled as she reared back her arm and elbowed the sick fucker right in the nose, the sickening crack of the cartledge breaking making her increadably happy as the guy dropped her and staggered back as she raised her leg and kicked him square in the chest, driving him back farther as he howled as she grabbed the blade of one of his fallen buddies and a long knife that was almost as wide as her palm and turned her head to see how silver was doing just in time to see him get stabbed in the shoulder.

He cried out and fell to his knees as the blade was yanked brutally, further tearing the flesh and muscel in his shoulder. She threw the long knife, at the guy that had been pissing her off, hitting him in the eye with it as she picked up the sword and ran forward and lifted the blade in her small hands as the guy with the pale blue hair grabbed silver by the hair and jerked his head back so that he could go in for the kill, and seemed to freeze when the blade in her hand pierced his chest, dead center where his heart was.

Mizuki had such a suprised look on his face as he let Kakashi's hair slip from his grasp and turned to look at the girl that his brother had caught for them to play with after Kakashi died and stared at her in open shock and awe. No one had ever defeted him before, and it was somewhat humiliating to be defeted by a mere woman. because all men knew that women were weak minded, and fragil creatures.

She stared back at Mizuki with something akin to horror on her pretty face. Kakashi could'nt say that he could blame her for feeling that way, he knew that look all too well. That was the look of someone who had never killed before, and was'nt sure what to do now. He looked at her, or rather studied her carfully. She was dressed strangely, and had oddly colored hair and eyes. This woman was trouble. He knew it and yet when the world started to fade and he heard her calling him, he found that he didn't mind the fact that she was trouble all that much.

Uzu knelt next to 'Silver' as she had dubbed him and stripped off the top of his ragged looking blue cotton yakuta, pushing the soiled and torn fabric down around his arms and waist so that she could check the wounds. The wound on his stomach had already stopped bleeding and didn't need any stiches, thank god. But the shoulder wound needed to be sterilized, and it would also need to be sewn shut and bandaged.

She moved to go through the stuff on the dead guys and found an old fashioned sake bottle with sake inside, (she checked it to make sure) a sewing needle with thread, and she could easily make banadages out of the guys sleeves or something and luckily she carried pain relievers in her pants pocket that could help keep him from hurting so much.

She dropped down beside him again and reached up to rip off one of her shirt sleeves and wet it with the sake and lightly dabbed at the deep wound and was suprised when she moved to wet the clothe again to find his eyes open watching her. He had the most peculiar eyes she had ever seen. One a deep sapphire blue and the other a deep ruby red. She knew he was in pain, and for the moment there was nothing she could do about that except treat him the best that she could, so instead she tried to distract him from the pain by talking to him as she cleaned the wound again jsut to be on the safe side, stopping when he hissed and fisted his fingers in the grass.

She shifted her body and puttting one of her legs over and across his body so that he could'nt move and told him very calmly as she wipped down the needle and soaked the thread in sake. "I'm sorry about this but it has to be done. You can bite my leg or something if it gets really bad, but I'll try to make this as quick and painless as I can." She said as she tied off the end of the thread in a triple knot and leaned over him and gave him a kind smile as he sank his teeth into her ankle and bit down until blood welled up.

She gritted her teeth and quickly pushed the needle through his flesh, bringing it back up and around until she was done. All the while telling him that he was doing very well, and that it was almost over. Once she was done he let go of her ankle and almost flinched as he saw the markings his teeth had left behind. She would have a scar there. And he was responsible for putting it there. He was so angry and irritated over the fact that he didn't realise that she had moved away from him until he turned his head to search for her.

Was she leaving him? He wondered as he lay there trying to catch his breath as she limped back over to him and dropped back down beside him and pulled out a small bottle and tipped it until there were three thumb nail sized tablets in her hand and leaned over him again. "I need you to swallow these. It will help with the pian, and will keep you from deveolping a fever from your wound." He parted his lips and felt her fingertips brush against them as she pushed the tablets into his mouth and lifted him enough to let him take a sip of the sake that she had been using before laying him back down as gently as she could.

He almsot smiled in amusment. The girl seemed to be a very fierce and gentle sort of person. It was'nt often that a man came across such a kind and strong person, let alone a woman with such stregnth and kindness. This girl was a traveler. He could tell by the was she was dressed, and the way that she spoke. It had been over three hundred years since the gods had seen fit to send a traveler to the modern era, and the fact that the girl had been dropped into_ his_ lap meant something. Something hugely profound.

Had the gods seen his struggleing and decided to interven on his behalf and find him a worthy and respectful master? He smiled as felt his eye lids getting heavy. What an intresting concept...

He would have to speak with her once he was well enough, and determine if that was the case himself. But later. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep. Hopefully she would still be here when he woke up. And if not...

He would track her down.


	2. Chapter 2

She was freaking out, literally. In the past three days since coming to this weird new land that really did remind her of one of the anime's that she had collected for the past five years, Samurai Deeper Kyo. Honestly she hadn't slept a wink, she had been too busy trying to go unnoticed by travelers that walked through the wooded area when Silver had fought and collapsed.

It had been three days since he had been wounded and though he woke up long enough to eat the wild vegetables and berries that she had collected to feed him, since he needed to regain his strength he rarely stayed awake long enough to say anything about burying the dead bodies, (something that she had done while watching him and treating his wounds) she had had time to kill anyways while she went over things in her head and tried to figure out how she had gotten here and how she could be getting back home.

She had conducted several experiments to prove that she wasn't dreaming, meaning that she was a murderer, joy of joys; like she didn't have enough troubles to deal with already. So she was very surprised when 'Silver' finally decided to rejoin the land of the living and walked up behind her when she was sitting in front of the grave of the man that she had killed crying. His hand dropping over her eyes, making her jump and turn to look at him.

"You should'nt cry for men like them. They would have raped and killed you without a second thought." He said gently as he dropped down to one knee beside her and stared at the graves in mild suprise. She had been busy while he slept.

"I know that but...they were living breathing things."

"Do you regret saving this ones life?" He asked curiously. She stiffened and turned her head to glare at him, her face pale, there were dark circles under her eyes showing her dedication to tending his wounds and ensuring his survival. If she truly had regrets about saving him then she should have left him to die. But he knew deep down that she didn't regret saving him, he just wanted to hear the words from her own lips.

"No. I don't regret saving you-" He smiled a bit and raised a brow at her.

"But?" He prompted as she looked away form him.

"There is always a better way." She said gently and he blinked in surprise. Few people chose to think in such a way, and those who did often died for thinking that way. Like his mother had. She had been a peaceful, and kind woman, much like the one sitting next to him. But her kindness or peaceful ways hadn't saved her from begging for his father to save her. He squeezed his mis matched eyes closed against the unpleasant memories.

"Hn, maybe." He said thoughtfully as he stood up and leaned down and offered her his hand. She looked at him for a second as if she was trying to read his mind or something, then took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously, he had been dying to find out ever since he had woken up.

She looked up at him, noticing how much taller than her he was and felt a little scared, what the hell was she going to do if he decided to jump her? "Ah, Uzu. Uzu Namikaze. What's your name?"

He smiled at her and led her over to a rock and gently pushed her down on it and dropped to one knee in front of her again and took the leg that he had bitten in his hands and checked to make sure that the wound had been taken care of. The wound had been cleaned and bandaged, almost expertly. What an amazing woman his Hime was. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, and _you_ my dear girl are in need of someone to keep you out of trouble." He said sternly as he carefully unwound the dirt bandages and replaced them with some fresh ones.

Uzu had a comical look on her face as he finished tying the ends together and put her leg down. "I-I do, don't I." She said weakly as he smiled and reached out and took her hand.

"Yes, you do which is why I have decided-" Uzu's eyes got impossibly wider as he brought her hand to his lips, lightly brushing her knuckles with his mouth. Uh-oh, what had he decided? She wondered as her heart thudded in her chest.

"That you will be my master, since you are the only person that I have met so far that is worthy of my respect and admiration. I will take care of you and protect you with my life, Uzu-hime." Kakashi said with a happy grin, and Uzu suddenly felt faint.

Ekk! This was so wrong! She didn't want him to protect her with his life, she just wanted to go home. But since she was stuck here for the time being it might not be such a bad idea to go along with him, where ever he was going. Besides she got the feeling that this was one of those offers that she just couldn't refuse, she took a deep calming breath and gave him a shaky smile. "I...thank you. I think that I would like your company, Kakashi-sama." She said gently as he helped her to her feet again and caught her when she almost fell, because of her wounded ankle.

"Sorry." She said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She was exhausted, he could see that more than anything, but she was also a bit afraid of him. Because he was a man, perhaps? Or maybe it was because he was a killer? Whatever the reason, he would have to put her at ease with his presence or things could go very badly for her in the future without him to protect her.

He took her wrist and started walking, keeping his pace slow so that she could keep up. The first thing that he had to do was get her some decent clothes before she attracted too much attention, then he would find them a place to spend the night, so that she could rest. A place with a hot spring would be nice. She could bathe, and he could too since he had no wish to offend his lady's delicate sensibilities.

"Excuse me..." She said a short time later when they were walking through the town, he turned to look at her for a second. A curious look on his face.

"W-Where are we going?" She asked as she moved her body closer to his side as several people around her stopped what they were doing to look at her. Some of them even going so far as to point and start talking about her. Kakashi made a frustrated sound and let go of her wrist to wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her ever closer to his side until he could feel her breasts against his side.

It took him a minute to remember her question and answer her since the feel of her breasts against his body was a bit distracting. "We are going to get you some proper clothes, and find a place to stay in town for the night."

"And after that?" She asked curiously. He smiled for a second.

"After that, your coming home with me-" She opened her mouth to protest when he looked down at her.

"I have some family affairs to take care of." He said gently and she shut her mouth and nodded her head. That was fine with her.

He led her into a little shop that had kimono's and fabrics for sale and let her get measured for a new outfit while he went through the bolts of silk across the room and came across three that he thought would look lovely on her. One was a plain royal blue, and the other two were a soft purple with white and pale pink flowers on it, and a pale sky blue with black and silver butterflies on it.

A woman walked up behind him as he turned and handed her the fabrics. She smiled and told him the cost of the kimono that the girl would wear out of the store pluse the cost of the fabrics. Kakashi fished out his coin purse and pulled out the money to pay for them as Uzu came out of the back wearing a white kimono with pale pink sakura flower patterns on it, her mid back legnth pale silvery yellow hair was tied back by a matching white and pink ribbon. Kakashi thanked the women and pulled Uzu out of the shop while carrying the three bolts of silk under his other arm.

His wounded shoulder started to throb a bit, but not painfully so since Uzu had obviously thought that carrying the fabrics might be too much for him at the moment and took two of them from him before he could stop her. "I'll carry these, Kakashi." He looked at her.

"Are you sure Hime? I can carry them without problems." He said gently. She smiled at him over one of the silks and hugged the bolts tighter in her arms.

"I know, but your shoulder is still hurt, and I don't want you to hurt it again." He chuckled and put his free hand on top of her head.

"As you wish, my lady."

A little while later they walked into the room that he had rented for them to share. Uzu looked around and noticed that there was only one futon on the floor. Uh-huh. "Um, Kakashi...how exactly are the sleeping arrangements going to work?"

Kakashi placed his sword against the wall and put down the bolt of fabric that he had carried then straitened his back as he turned his head to look at her. Sleeping arrangements? What the devil were those? "I'm unsure of what you mean, Uzu-hime." He said as his eyes drifted to the futon in the middle of the room, which seemed to fascinate her since she didn't bother to look at him as he walked up behind her.

"Does having only one bed worry you?" He teased. She looked at him but said nothing for the longest time merely looked away from him and walked to the other side of the room and sat down under the open window and sighed. He blinked and cocked his head, he had only meant that as a joke, but it seemed that sharing the bed with him for tonight did indeed bother her.

"Hime?" He said gently as he knelt down in front of her with a worried look on his face.

"I'm okay Kakashi, don't look so worried-" She reached out and lightly ran her thumb over his left eyebrow pausing only breifly to trace the small dip in his skin where his scar ran through his brow.

"But-"

"Having one bed does'nt bother me. Sharing it does'nt bother me-" He sensed that there was more that she wished to say but instead she let her hand fall back to her lap and closed her eyes, shutting him out.

This was apparently a subject that she didn't wish to speak about, so he dropped it knowing that she would tell him when she was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't share her thoughts with him, that night or any other night they slept in the same bed together.

She said absolutly nothing about shareing a bed with him for almost two weeks. Impressive since she didn't like silence so much. It was'nt that she talked a lot, it was more along the lines of she like noise. Not loud noise, but just small sounds in general. He could no longer count on his hands how many times she had started humming or something while traveling with him. And she had such a lovely, and soothing voice he didn't really mind if she hummed or sang or spoke.

They were just a day and a half's travel away form his home and family estates and Uzu had become a constant companion to him. Making him smile, laugh, and tease her like any other man. She was such a sweet girl, kind, compassionate, invintive, and mischivious. She liked to paly games, especially games of stradigy and wit, and natrually asked him to teach her. She never won, but she came up with some damn good ideas on how to leave him dumbstruck.

"Do you think your dad is okay?"

"I don't know. I hope so." He did'nt really think he was up to marrying some poor girl and having children when he had to protect Uzu. A wife would be too much of a distraction, and leave his Hime wide open to attack from others. Like the ones that they had met a few weeks back, the men had all been drinking as the two of them had passed through the red light district to get out of the city and one of them had dared to grab Uzu from behind and offer his a purse of gold coins to keep her for the night.

Natrually Kakashi had taken Uzu back and had even killed the man for dareing to touch her with his filthy hands. Shortly after that she had taken one of the bolts of fabric and started sewing, something that she was good but not great at since she often wound up poking herself with the sewing needle and muttering low curses, much to his amusment.

"What do you think will happen if he isn't?" She asked with a worried note in her voice, he turned to look at her and sighed. He had hoped that she would'nt ask him that since he would'nt lie to her.

"If he isn't okay, I'll assume the position as head of the clan, and marry." He said as he sat down beside her. Hopefully his father was okay. Hopefully that would'nt happen for a good long while. Hopefully- he looked at her again and felt his heart ache in his chest. He wanted to pick his own wife, if he must have one. And deep in his heart he knew that the woman sitting beside him would be his first, last and only choice if he was allowed to choose.

He was'nt quiet sure if that meant that he loved her or not, but he knew that he could'nt bare to part with her for any reason, she was such an enchanting creature that he felt like he had been enthralled by her.

"Ah, the dream..." She said almost whistfully as she looked at the town in the valley below. Kakashi looked at her strangly. Dream? What dream? He wondered curiously.

"Dream, Hime?" Uzu looked away from the town and back to him.

"Yes. To settle down with someone that you care for. To love that person, live for that person and to die with that person..." She stopped speaking for a second and got a distant look on her face then looked away as it changed to a pained look.

"Never mind Kakashi, forget I even said that." She said gently as she stood up and started to walk away when he grabbed her wrist. Feeling a sudden burst of jealousy. Was his Hime in love with someone from her world? Was she pining for that person? And if so...what was he going to do about it? Could he make her forget? Would'nt forgetting be better?

"Hime, are you in love with someone?" _Tell me, tell me, tell me so that I know what I'm up against._ He thought as she turned her head to look at him.

"No. I care nothing for that man or any other, I had hoped that that would change. And maybe it has a bit since comeing here. I feel affection for you Kakashi, but I'm unsure about if it has anything to do with love, though you make me think that you would be an easy person to love." Kakashi frowned, she sounded like she wanted to fall in love, but was'nt sure if she _should_ or _could_. She sounded like a woman who had had her heart broken by someone.

He stood up and pulled her back so that he could wrap his arms around her and hugged her, his hand tangling in her hair as he held her for a moment. "If I could Hime, I would choose for myself. I would want you, just you, and only you for as long as I lived." He said softly, his heart thudding in his chest as he pressed his lips against her cheek, the corner of her mouth, then brushed his lips across hers.

She let her eyes drift closed as he applied a bit more pressure against her mouth, the kiss was so achingly tender that she felt like crying and didn't realise that she was crying until his fingers wipped her cheeks clean. "Hime, please don't cry... I will do whatever you ask of me, just please don't cry." He could'nt bear it if she cried because of something that he had done.

She lifted her lids and looked at him, he looked so worried that her chest ached. "I'm fine, Kakashi. You didn't do anything to upset me." It was her own dark thoughts that had caused her to cry.

He gave her a doubtful look but said nothing as he let her go.

They sat across from eachother eating their late dinner in a place down the road from their hotel, in silence. For once Uzu said nothing though she did reach out and put her hand over his own from time to time and would give him a soft squeeze from time to time, he smiled knowing that it would make her stop worrying about him and eat her food instead of pushing it around on her dish. She ate her rice, her fish, miso soup, and the vegtables that had been placed in front of her before sitting back and sighing when the three men who had been watching her from across the room finally made their move to speak with Kakashi.

The three pausing by their table to admire Uzu's features. "My but she is a pretty little thing." One said with a grin. Kakashi looked up from his sake and said nothing as Uzu stiffened in her seat and tried to make herself small and unintresting.

A look of dread on her face. Another man reached out and took a lock of her pale hair inbetween his fingers and rubbed the strands together. "Her hair is so soft. I wonder if the rest of her is just as soft." Kakashi saw Uzu's face pale and she tried to move away from the men, but another one had taken a seat on the bench next to her, blocking her way.

Kakashi put his money on the table and quickly put himself between the first two and grabbed Uzu up off of the bench before the third man could touch her and walked towards the door. "Oh look at that fella's he does'nt want to share his little whore."

Kakashi tightened his arms around Uzu as he turned to glare at the men. Anger churning in the pit of his stomach. _Bastards._ He thought darkly as he put Uzu down and pushed her behind him, he could feel her fingers through his shirt, could feel them trembling like the rest of her and knew that she was afraid for him. "Watch what you say about my master, pigs."

The men looked a bit suprised by his words before one said, "If your subjecting yourself to the whims of a little girl than your not much of a man, are you. We'll pay fifteen gold coins and twenty silver for her. That's more than fair right?"

"Kakashi..." Uzu said his name with a slight tremor in her voice and he closed his eyes for a second. Such concern, and fear were misplaced with him. He knew how to fight, and kill, and defend. She didn't.

"I'll make a deal with you-" Kakashi said as he took a step forward.

"I'll let you see if I'm really a man or not...you can use me instead. All it will cost you is ten gold, and twenty silver." Kakashi said as he stopped right in front of the man who had spoken about buying his Hime. The man looked him over, the samurai did have sort of a angelic face. He was simply a beautiful man, and it was a good deal for one nights pleasure. And the man would certainly earn the coins.

Still it was somewhat exciting and disappointing that he would be using the man instead of the girl, she really did look like an exotic creature.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi left Uzu outside the room that he and the three men would be sharing for the night. He had given her a quick kiss as he handed her his sword and whispered for her to wait there until they were done.

She was leaning against the wall across from the door staring at her feet when the door finally opened and Kakashi staggered out and nearly collapsed. She grabbed him and tried to keep him from falling, but he still ended up on his knees in front of her, his face pressed against the top of her kimono. Gods he was tired. His limbs felt weak, his throat and ass were raw from over use and above it all he felt so very happy that his Hime had waited for him. That she would allow him to touch her and would touch him in return, even after he had been shamed.

Even though she knew what he had done. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bowing her spine so that she was hunched over him like she was trying to protect him. Ironic since that was the reason he was in such a state to begin with. His desire to protect his Hime would one day kill him. And that was fine, he didn't care as long as she was safe and happy. She held him like that for several minutes before straitening her spine and lightly running her fingers through his mussed hair causing him to tip his head back to look at her through dull eyes.

"Can you stand?" She asked in a shaky voice similar to the one from before. She didn't know what she could do for him, but she knew what she would have done in his place right now and she wanted to take care of him. If he could stand then she would take him to the hot spring down the hall and wash him.

it was what she had done when she had- No! She didn't want to remember that!

She shook her head and tried to focus on him. Nothing else in the world mattered but taking care of him. He nodded his head tiredly and grasped her shoulfer, using her as leverage so that he could stand, and almost fell again, except this time she had slipped one of his arms over her shoulders and was doing her best to hold him upright as she started walking. Making sure to keep her pace slow so that he would'nt hurt any more than he already did.

He closed his eyes and almost fell and took her with him, except that the wall beside him stopped him from falling. She helped him down the hall and stopped in front of a door that he didn't know. Vaguely warning bells went off in his mind but he thought nothing of it once he realised where she was taking him. She pushed him down on a small chair and grasped the lapels of his yakuta and started to pull them apart when he grasped her wrists weakly and looked at her.

He didn't want her to see him like this, his body was covered in bruises and bite marks, and he was'nt sure but he thought he felt blood and semen running down his thighs. How could he ask her to worry about him, to care for him when he was in this weakened condition? He was the one who took care of her. Not the other way around. "Hime, please go back to the room..."

"No. You need me here."

Despite how much his throat hurt, or how raw he felt he still smiled. For her. "Please Hime, I cannot ask you to stay with me when I'm in this condition." He would be fine in a day or so. He just had to replace his memories of being used in such a degrading way with something more pleasent.

"Kakashi...please let me stay. I don't care what they did or what you did I just can't leave you like this." She could'nt leave him by himself to deal with what had been done to him. It was just too cruel.

He studied her for a moment then nodded his head, hoping that once she saw the dark markings on his skin that she would be utterly disgusted and leave, but he knew better. His Hime was far too kind and compassionate for her own good. Sometimes he wanted to tear her to pieces. He let his hands fall away form her wrists and let her pull his yakata from his shoulders pausing for a second when she saw the teeth marks on his shoulder, neck and chest.

She helped him stand so that she could untie his belt and let the cotton fall away from his body completely and then helped him to the spring and watched him sink into the water before retreating back into the small room where she stripped off her kimono and put it aside along with his yakuta and grabbed two towels, wrapping one around herself before going back to the spring.

Kakashi was leaning against a large rock, jutting up out of the water whith his eyes closed when she came back. To be perfectly honest he thought that she had left him alone, but for some odd reason was shocked to see her sink into the warm spring waters and wade over to him. "Come here, Kakashi." She said breathlessly as she held her hand out to him. He didn't bother to argue, or tell her to leave again, really what was the point. The silly girl never listened to him anyways.

She pulled him over to a smaller rock, submerged under the water and made him sit down on it as she soaped up her hands and grasped his left arm and rubbed the soap onto his skin, repeating the process again with his other arm before rubbing the soap into his neck where the bite marks were before moving to his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes as she rubbed the soap into the muscel of his chest before he heard her sob.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her, but her hair was in the way. Still he knew that she was crying, for him. "Hime..."

"Never again..." She sobbed as she raised her head to look at him. He blinked and wondered where she was going with this.

"Never again, Kakashi...never let anyone hurt you like this again...not even if it's for me...just don't. Do you understand?" She said feircely from between sobs as she looked at him. He stared at her for a second before nodding in understanding then let her rinse him off and then sit down behind him and put her arms around him. Leaning her chin against his shoulder. The two of them just sat like that for the longest time before he finally spoke again.

"Uzu...do you still want to help me?" She raised her head and looked at him curiously, that was the first time he had ever used her name without a honorific behind it, or called her by her real name instead of her pet name 'Hime'.

"Yes. Just tell me what I can do."

He took a shuttering breath, damn woman didn't even hesitate. Did nothing faze her? "Come around where I can see you and I will explain." He said softly as she moved away from him to do as he told her.

"I need to do something to erase the feel of those..."

"Pigs." Uzu supplied helpfully making him smile. Yes, that was exactly what those men were. Pigs.

"Yes...to do this I need your help-"

Uzu frowned. "What do you need me to do Kakashi?"

He looked at her and took a deep shuttering breath, praying that she would'nt abandon him at this point, he was'nt sure if he could stay with her if she did. "Let me pleasure you. Let me replace my thoughts of pain and disgust with something worth remembering." He said gently as he took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips. He could see the sudden look of fear that crossed her face and felt something click into place in his mind.

Ah, so she was like him. A victim.

Since thast was the case, he could'nt use her. She would be too frightened to go through with things. He was about to tell her to forget that he had even said anything when she laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand a bit, drawing his eyes back to her face. She was smiling, though he could sense that the fear was still there. "Okay. What do you need me to do?" She really needed him to tell her since she had no idea what he needed right now. That and she had no idea what it was exactly that he needed her to do with him.

"Kiss me." He said softly and nearly came undone when she pressed her mouth against his own. The soft touch was noting like the bruising pressure that he had felt in the room with those 'pigs', it was much too soft, too tentive and shy. He sighed and reached up to fist his hands in her soft hair and opened his mouth and licked along her bottom lip, she gasped at the contact and let him slip his tongue inside of her mouth as he pulled her body closer until she was sitting in his lap.

She twiched and pulled back a bit, before he claimed her mouth again in a searing kiss, knowing that if he didn't she would run from him. She whimpered into his mouth before he pulled back and stood up, taking her with him as he walked over to the shore and placed her on the stone floor there and pulled her body back enough so that they were almost touching intimately and peeled the wet towel from her body and froze when he saw the scars on her body. There were three in all, two forming an X over her heart, right inbetween her breasts, and another one on her lower abdomen, a large circular scar that was almost as big as his hand.

_What the hell?_ "Uzu, where did you get these scars?" He asked as he reached out to trace them with his finger tips. She lay there on the stone just breathing, her heart thudding in her chest as she felt his fings brush over the scar on her abdomen and almost started crying as she remembered how she had got them, and what each one signified for her.

One almost killed her, the second one saved her life, and the third...signified the loss of her dream. The only dream that she had ever had.

She could still recall how she felt as she had finished painting the nursery in her baby's room. She could still remember putting her hand on her stomach, slightly swollen after three months of pregnacy and smiling as she spoke to her baby. _"Mommy loves you."_

She didn't realise that she was speaking as Kakashi leaned over her. Didn't realise that she was telling him about how stupid she had been to trust Itachi, and let him in. She started crying when she told him about the attack, the rape. How scared she had been when he had forced her to tell him that she loved him before he had stabbed her in the chest, piercing her heart.

She told him about her baby, her dream, and how they had all been ripped form her once Itachi got out of jail and attacked her a second time, killing her baby before his younger brother, her friend Sauske and another friend Gaara had killed the bastard and did everything that they could to help her and the baby.

How she had wanted that baby. How she had wanted to keep it and love it, and care for it even though the reason behind it's conception was far from ideal.

He leaned over her and kissed her, unsure of what to say about what had happened. Unsure if he should continue, because he was reopening old wounds in her heart. But when he kissed her lips she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair and clung to him, kissing him back with a desperation that drove all rational thought form both of their minds. He could'nt leave her like this. Not when he loved her so damn much.

He pressed wet open mouthed kisses to her throat, pausing breifly to suck on the skin over her jugular until he left a mark before moving down further and pressing his lips to the marking over her heart then sukled her breasts, making her arch her back up off of the stone and cry out softly before he moved lower to trace the scar on her abdomen with his tongue as he stroked the slit between her legs until she was nice and wet.

He raised his head so that he could ask her if he could be the first man not to hurt her when she grasped his head and tugged him up so that she could kiss the breath out of him, before pulling back a bit and telling him to go ahead. He was so stunned that he felt like he had been struck by lightening for a second before grasping his impressive length and slowly brushing the weeping tip along her nether lips before slipping inside of her.

She gasped and clenched around him as he leaned over her, resting his weight on his elbows as he kissed her lovingly as he rocked his hips, brushing up against her sweet spot and making her clench around him again and cry out as he buried his lips against her throat. She was amazing, this girl form another world. She was feirce, loyal, kind, comappionate...and she had ensnared his heart. Given him a reason to continue living, healed his wounds, made him feel like the most important man in the world.

He felt so lucky to have such a person by his side, he wanted to keep her forever.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, crushing the soft strands as he kissed her, swallowing her scream as she came along with him. He felt much better now. And it was all thanks to her. His woman, his Hime, his Uzu... He smiled as he rolled off of her and gathered her smaller body closer to his own and simply held her as he thought of how much he liked the way that sounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later they were leaving, going back on the road to get Kakashi home to his family before his father died. Kakashi was standing outside the hotel waiting for Uzu and thinking about what he had decided the other night when he and Uzu had made love in the hot spring. She desired a family, and something about her confession about her past had struck a chord with in him. He had found the master that he desired to serve. Now he needed to put his days as a samurai behind him and settle down.

Uzu would be a good wife, and mother to him and his children. He smiled as he imagined introducing her to his father. The man would be shcoked into death. He stopped smiling as that thought accured to him and shook his head, that was the last thing he needed. He had already lost his mother to war, he had no desire to lose his father to illness. He would much rather have the man live long enough to hold some of his grand children.

He sighed and looked up as he heard Uzu's soft foot falls to his left and turned his head to look at her and froze when he saw her hair. It had been cut to hang just a little below her shoulders, and fell in soft waves and curls. "Wh-What did you do to your hair?" He asked in a shocked tone as she stopped beside him. She blinked and reached up to grasp one of the soft locks in her fingers and examined it.

It didn't look bad did it? She had thought that it was about time for a change. A new hair cut for a new woman. Suitable yes. At least she thught so. "I cut it, after what happened between us a few nights ago, I kind of feel it's suitable. A new style for a new person, ya know."

"But a woman's hair is her life. And it was so pretty long-" He stopped talking and looked her over, the new cut was rather lovely on her, and it was'nt as if she had cut it so short that she looked like a boy. He smiled and reached out and fisted his hand in her hair experimentally. Hn, how about that. He could still play with her hair.

"Well if your happy with it like this-" Kakashi started to say with a grin as he took her hand and started walking.

It would take a majority of the day but he would finally be home._ Hold on just a bit longer father... _

They stood outside the gate of a large japanese style house later that evening. Kakashi was as excited as a small child going to disney land for the first time. He just could'nt sit still. He looked over at her and grinned happily before he started rambling for the sixth or seventh time in under ten minutes. "I'm excited. Are you excited? I am, I'm finally home!"

He was about to push the gate open when three men wearing armor, masks and holding spears came through the gate and surrounded them. "Who are you? Why have you come to our lords home?"

"Psst, Minito! Hey, hey, listen to me baka! I think that's Kakashi!" Kakashi grinned at the three then looked back at her.

"My fathers closest friends." He said in a low tone as one man swore then ripped off his mask and threw it down and started to stomp on it.

"Damn stupid mask! I can't see a blasted thing!" Kakashi chuckled, how typical of Minato to act so unprofessional. Uzu watched the man with a funny look on her face and nearly jumped out of her skin when the guy stopped stomping on his mask and turned around to look at them again.

He opened his mouth to say something then stopped as soon as his crystaline blue eyes landed on her. Instead of saying what he had intended too, his jaw went slack and he stared at her as if he was seeing a ghost or something. Uzu knew how he felt since she had a similar expression on her face. Why did this strange man look like her late father? "Yuki!" The man said excitedly as he opened his arms and lunged at her.

Uzu screamed and jumped back, Kakashi stood perfectly still and watched Minato chase Uzu around calling her by his dead younger sister's name. Uzu ran around him several times before Minato cut across behind him and caught her. She screamed again as the two of them tumbled to the ground. "Yuki, my sweet little Yuki you've finally been reincarnated! I'm so happy." Minato said happily as he hugged the girl tightly in his arms.

Uzu looked up at Kakashi with a frightened look on her lovely face, causing him to reach down and pry her from his old friend's arms. "Thats enough, Minato. Your frightening her." Kakashi said gently as he pulled her up against his body, using one of his arms to cradle her against him. She wrapped her arms around him and hid her face against the side of his neck.

"Uzu-hime, are you alright?" Kakashi asked gently as he used his free hand to lightly pat her back. She was shaking a bit as she peeked up from his neck at the smiling man standing behind him.

"I-I'm fine. He just scared me a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can put me down now."

"Really, but I like holding you like this." He said gently as she leaned back a bit to look at him. He tangled his fingers in her soft hair and brushed his lips across hers in a feather light kiss. She smiled and leaned her head down so that she could kiss him for once. And he looked a bit startled as his face turned red and he gently put her down.

The three guards all cocked their heads to the side and watched the exchange with some intrest. It was'nt often that a new side of Kakashi outside of killing someone was seen. This new side of the young man that was to be their leader was...well nice really. As members of the Hatake clan they had all feared what would happen with Kakashi if he didn't lighten up a bit. He was always so serious and formal.

"How is my father?" Kakashi asked as Uzu reminded him of why they were there, and frowned when the three man all flinched a bit.

"Your father isn't doing well. We fear that he may not have long to live, my lord." One man said as he removed his mask and blinked aqua eyes as he looked at them. Uzu remained perfectly still while inside she was freaking out. First there was the guy that looked like her late father, and now there was the guyt that looked like an exact replica of her friend Gaara. What the hell was going on here?

Were they their great, great ancestors or something?


End file.
